Quirkless Talent
by Falsum Deum
Summary: A young boy with no quirk having power, that's highly unlikely. Such a thing would be a rare occurrence. Whatever, it doesn't really matter. Even though all he's looking for is a good fight. Per chance have you seen one?
1. Best Fighter

From the early age of four, I always pondered what separated me from all the other kids. For awhile I thought it my be because I was quirkless, but it just wasn't. Many thought that I would be weak and tried to bully me, I'm not sure why but after a few hits they ran away. I'm always searching for a good fight, yet I haven't found one that managed to keep me entertained for more than a few moments.

Everytime I won I was asked what my quirk was. Nobody ever believed me when I said I was quirkless. What's so surprising about being quirkless and winning? I mean my Grandpa's quirkless, yet he's never lost. I learned everything from grandpa, now I need to get stronger so that I can win the next sparring match.

The reason I'm good at fighting is 'cause my Grandpa taught me taekwondo when I was young, since the age of three I've been taught by him. Because of training with him everytime someone tries to hit me they look like they're moving in slow motion, or I instinctively dodge. I've yet to get hit by anyone. I've also fought against opponents many times larger than me, yet they all fall with one punch. It's weird.

The only person I've never beat is my Grandpa. I admire him for his strength. I admire him more than All-Might, if I was honest with myself, he could probably beat All-Might in a fair fight. They both are strong in their own right. I think he might have a chance against Grandpa, but I doubt it.

That's why I must get stronger. To be able to give Grandpa a good match. That's why I search for fights everyday, yet no one I've met is near Grandpa's or my level. It's quite sad actually, I've rarely ever had to go all out.

My fighting record, 286 bouts, 284 wins, 1 tie, and 0 losses. So technically, I've never lost.

Not many people believe I've never lost until I've beaten them. They would either call me a monster or reccomend me towards another fight.

Huh... guess I didn't notice that I already made it home. Back inside my comfortable apartment. I go to the fridge and search for some food. I pull out some rice, pork, and ramen. I never learned how to cook from anyone so I make my one recipes. I wanted to try and make something with some flavor this time.

As I sat down to eat I looked at the only photo I had in my entire apartment. It was a picture of me in my first gi and Grandpa crouching next to me with a smile, I'm smiling right back at the camera. I smile as I finish dinner. I lay down on my back as I prepare for tomorrow, I'm going to start my third year in middle school. I sigh as I pull my sleep mask over my eyes.

Oh, by the way... my name's Izuku Jin.


	2. A Challenge?

NO P.O.V.

In Alderri Junior High, a classroom full of rambunctious teens were sitting in their last period of the day. The teacher walked in holding a stack of papers, as he looked towards the class he spoke, "Well usually we'd have you all take aptitude tests for where you want to go, but... YOU ALL WANT TO BE HEROES DON'T YOU!?"

At that the whole class except for two people were cheering while firing off their quirks. One was a snoring green haired boy and a smirking angry blonde. The angry blonde shouted, "Hey teach! Don't lump me in with these extras! I'm going to be the most famous hero out of all of them!"

The teacher then looked at the sheets then looked up and said out loud,"Oh yeah, didn't you apply to UA Katsumi?"

Suddenly the class started whispering to each other.

"UA! But that's impossible to get in! "

"She applied to the nationals!"

"I hear it has a 0.2% acceptance rate!"

These comments angered the pomeranian, as she quickly leapt atop her desk and yelled," SHUT IT YOU DAMN EXTRAS! I aced the mock tests and I'll be one of the only ones to get in from this shitty school! All you damn extras will probably end up as a sidekick for some damn D-lister! Don't think any of you are shit with your fucking useless quirks. None of you could even hold a candle towards me!"

The teacher quickly interrupted her rant with a short sentence. "Oh yeah, it looks like Jin also signed up for UA too."

Instantly, all heads turned to face the sleeping boy. Most of the students continued to stare as their faces visibly paled. Even the teacher looked a tad nervous. Why was everyone nervous you ask, well by the simple fact that his fighting record wasn't much of a secret. A lot of people thought that they were just lies since what harm could a quirkless boy do to a quirked person.

There was a reason he earned the nickname 'The Demon of Agony'. A lot of bull headed idiots found out the hard way that he was not to be messed with, especially all the people who started fights with him to see if he was as strong as people said he was. After multiple incidents where people were hospitalized and only increasing his number of wins by trying to fight him, now they just tried to avoid him and not die. The only one who doesn't seem to avoid him, is our resident anger management requiring pomeranian.

Katsumi's response whenever asked why she hangs around him was usually, " Why wouldn't I hang around Deku?! He's the only one here worth being rivals with, you shitty extras!"

Now in all honesty there was a really simple reason behind this. She admired him like she admired All-Might, he always pulled through in a fight no matter the odds. She remembered one day when seven people all bum rushed him with their quirks to try and knock him down.

He made quick work of them as he knocked them all out with a fist stike, as he was about to hit the last guy, the dude activated his quirk and shot a bullet out of his elbow towards Izuku. Izuku simply dodged by sliding on his knees towards the kid while at the same time countering with an attack of his own. As Izuku slid towards the attacker he used his momentum and swung his fist straight out in front of him... directly where the gun-elbow boy's personals were. Keyword... were.

After his fist connected there was a resounding pop. The poor kid let out a silent scream as he started to foam at the mouth, then dropped to the floor like a sack of rocks, once in a while he'd twitch in pain. Izuku counted the fight with that kid a tie, his reasoning when asked was weird.

"I was forced to touch the ground. I'm not strong enough yet."

That day he trained even harder than before, and his training has only been getting harder since then. And that was at age 11.

His present fighting record:

**299 bouts**

**297 wins**

**2 ties**

**0 losses**

But back to the present. After a minute of silence waiting for Deku to react or wake up from the class staring at him. Katsumi finally decided she was done with waiting, so she screeched out, while pitching an eraser that was being boosted by an explosion towards the sleeping form of Izuku's head,"WAKE UP YOU SHITNERD!"

The eraser quickly hit the boy's head, knocking him into conciousness while at the same time bouncing from his head and straight through the ceiling. The impact had knocked him out of his chair and onto the ground, he quickly got back up in a crouched position while looking at Bakugou with a betrayed expression and an anime head bump. He let out anime tears while somehow turning into chibi version of himself, he then cried out,"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KACCHAN!?"

Kacchan lightly blushed at the nickname but covered it up with,"You were sleeping in class again you fucking nerd. Pay attention next time Deku."

The curly haired teen simply smiled at her and said a simple, " Thanks Kacchan!"

If he looked at her a second later he might have noticed the small blush on her face after he said that, then he would have probably asked why her face was currently darker than a tomato. But then again, the only things he truly notices are all about fighting.

Time skip

School was currently ending as Deku and Kacchan were still in class talking about what they were going to be doing later that day. Kacchan said she'd be going to the arcade with her lackeys and Deku said he would take the longer path home to see if he could find any good fights. As they went their opposite ways while waving goodbye to each other, they would soon find out what path fate had laid for them that day.

As Izuku started walking into a dark tunnel he felt as if he was being watched, this... usually isn't a good sign. But... if it means he has the chance to have another bout, then he's all for it! As he was halfway through the tunnel, the watcher decided to make themselves known.

A green sludge had burst from a manhole cover directly behind him. It looked repulsive as it spoke, "Ah, perfect. Just what I needed, a meat suit, even if you are a bit on the small side. You'll do just fine." A slimy piece of what looked like green diarrhea with eyes and a mouth said with a creepy undertone.

Izuku yelled at him," Hey, who you think you calling small!"

"YOU!" The sludge shot out a tentacle to grab him, only for it to be dodged. He shot out another tentacle and tried again, only for it to once again miss. So he tried once more, and tried, and tried, and tried some more. And continued trying, or at least that was until another manhole exploded with a man popping out of it followed by a noteworthy **"I AM HERE!"** The man that popped out of the sewers reared his fist back while yelling "**TEEEEXXXAAAASSS SSSMMMMAAAAASSSHHHH!"**

The gust of wind pressure ended up splattering the villain, while it only made Izuku's clothes flap violently on his person. When the air stopped moving the man looked surprised that the kid was still standing. His surprise quickly changed when the boy started talking.

"Wow that punch was pretty close to one of Grandpa's punches! I knew you were strong Mr. All-Might sir, but I didn't know you were this strong!" Izuku spouts happily bouncing up and down on the tips of his toes.

All-Might looks at the giddy teen with a slightly nervous smile and speaks with a chipper tone,**"AH HA HA, SORRY FOR THAT CITIZEN. I HOPE THAT VILLAIN DIDN'T HURT YOU TOO BAD."**

"Nope!" Izuku replied with a chipper pop.

All-Might then continued,**"WELL ALRIGHT THEN YOUNG..."**

"Jin, Jin Izuku. "

**"...YOUNG JIN, BUT I MUST TURN THIS CRIMINAL INTO THE POLICE! GOODBYE!"** All-Might exclaimed while unintentionally flinching from the name.

Before All-Might could leap away he heard a quick,"WAIT!" When he heard that he turned around with some sweat trickling down his neck. He replied back with** "YES, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED YOUNG JIN?"**

Izuku looked at All-Might with a battle hungry look in his eyes. His mouth contorted into a friendly grin as he spoke, "I want to ask you something."

"SURE YOUNG JIN WHAT DO YOU NEED?" All-Might replied calmly externally, but internally he was screaming**_,'COME ON KID, I ONLY HAVE ANOTHER SEVEN MINUTES LEFT IN THIS FORM.'_**

When All-Might replied back to Izuku, his grin grew wider. He exclaimed with glee," I challenge you to fight All-Might!"

All-Might's usual smile slightly faltered at what the kid said, he asked unsurely,**"UH, UM... SORRY I THINK I MISHEARD YOU?"**

His smile became brighter than ever at that question, he replied in a bubbly tone,"I asked to fight you, and well I thought that if I could take you on, well, then I might be tough enough to challenge Grandpa to another fight! He taught me everything he knew about fighting, but if I want to give him a good fight then I need to be constantly getting better and facing tougher opponents!"

All-Might looked at the boy and asked curiously, **"YOUNG JIN, PER CHANCE, WHO IS YOUR GRANDFATHER?"**

"Oh... his name is Taejin Jin, Mr. All-Might sir!" Izuku shouted with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

All-Might's face turned a few shades paler as his signature smile turned into a grim line, his eyes widening in shock and horror. While at the same time producing a comedic gulp, he quickly turned on his heel and leapt as fast and as far as he could, while also thinking at the same time,'**_OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT, OOOOOOHHH SSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIITT! I'VE ROYALLY SCREWED MYSELF OVER THIS TIME, I'M GONNA DIE AT THE HANDS OF THAT MAN'S GRANDSON! GOD DAMMIT! WHY MMEEEEEE?!!'_**

In the back of his mind as he was leaping he could barely hear a little voice yelling at him, **_"RUN BITCH, RUUUUUNNN!"_** As that was exactly what he did. For a moment he felt secure in the air, that was until he felt the weight on his leg. In midair he slowly turned his head towards where the weight was, only to find Young Jin clinging to his ankle with one hand. If that wasn't horrifying enough, the boy looked relaxed while flying through the air at almost supersonic speeds.

All-Might started to shake his leg around and send him off, only to realize that Izuku's grip on his ankle was impossible to destroy. He yelled at him in midair,**"LET GO YOUNG MAN!"**

Izuku yelled back,"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

All-Might soon landed on a nearby roof so as to make sure that he wasn't spotted by any media. When they landed Izuku turned towards All-Might with a smile on his face and boisterous glee radiating off of him. All-Might turned towards him and nervously said,**"HAHA, WELL... UH... YOU SEE YOUNG JIN... I.. UH... AM UNABLE TO DO THAT AT THIS MOMENT YOU SE- **blurgh**!" **

POOF*

Izuku stared in confusion at the cloud of steam seemingly appearing from nowhere. When it disappeared it revealed a skinny skeleton of a man, Izuku looked in confusion while muttering to himself,"Since when can meth addicts' teleport? Wasn't All-Might just standing here?"

The skinny man's eyes widened as he quickly coughed more blood out over the surprise of that sentence. He turned towards Izuku and quickly stated,**" I am no meth addict young Jin."**

Izuku's face took on a look of pondering," So... you're a crackhead?"

Too most, it would seem as if he was joking. That would be the case if it weren't for the utter seriousness that those words were spoken with.

The sickly looking man quickly shook his head and hands while exclaiming **"No no nO NO! I am All-Might!"**

Izuku took a quick analyzing look at him and muttered a soft "I guess I could see that."

All-Might's eyes widened further than they'd ever gone before,**" What do you mean by,' I could see that'?"**

"Well, most people wouldn't be able to tell at all, but if you know what you're supposed to be looking for, then you could see it. Your bangs are the exact same except they're not sticking up, your eyes are still brilliant electric blue, your arms still have the same battle scars, the similar slight left-legged limp, your height even when slouched is about 6ft, you barely try to disguise your voice, and even though you look like a twig all of your muscles are just highly compacted. Hell if you trained in this form you could most likely reach the strength of that smash you used against the slime villain, such as ..." the rest was too quiet and fast paced to understand.

All-Might just stared in shock at how fast his "secret" identity was shown to be not so secretive, he was slowly catching up with the rambling of the child. He was trying to understand how this small child could so easily pick apart his identity, until his mind latched onto the last sentence.

**"Wait, what do you mean, that if I trained in this form, I could still be... strong?"**

...

"Well, what I mean is that "smash" you just pulled off, you should be able to physically do it without needing to inflate like a blow up clown." Izuku stated while slowly poking All-Might all over.

All-Might's eyes started to water at the thought of still being able to save people without his quirk, just the thought of such a thing sounded wonderful to him. That was until he actually started to think about it. How was he, a man who coughs blood whenever he goes for a light jog, supposed to actually stop people if he can't even take a single hit.

**"Young Jin, this sounds like an idea that sadly can't be true, I mean look at me. Do you think I could currently do something like tha-" **

Izuku cut him off," Well of course you can't physically do it."

**"See even you admit it's imposs-"**

"You just need to be trained correctly!" Izuku shouted with a large smile donning upon his face.

All-Might deadpanned at him, while at the same time staring at him with an 'EXCUSE ME!' face. All-Might cleaned his ear out with his pinky while asking,**" I think I heard you wrong. It sounded as if you said that I, the number one hero, needs to train. Please tell me I heard you incorrectly?"**

"Nope. You heard just fine. And when I said you need to train, I meant this form. Your crackhead state. Cause right now, I think even a calm breeze can blow you down." He stated a matter-a-factly.

The skinny crackhead and the loopy teenager stood on the roof waiting for the other to react or speak up. After about 10 minutes, Izuku finally got tired of the silence and was about to speak up, until a large explosion went off in the distance. Both turned quickly to face the sound, seeing part of the district light aflame.

"Huh, that sounded like Kacchan's explosions." Izuku muttered quietly.

All-Might looked worried at the fact that something was going down and he wouldn't be able to help. He turned to Izuku to tell him it wasn't safe to be in the area, only to find him gone. He slowly rolled his eyes**," Oh, right. He's related to him. Of course he'd be just as speedy as that monster."**

Meanwhile

As Izuku was moving towards his destination by leaping from one building to the next, he took notice that the origins of the flames were coming from an alleyway. When he got closer he could see the outline of a villain. The sludge villain, the same one that attacked him. The one that had now trapped his friend, Kacchan.


	3. Old Dogs, New Tricks

Izuku's entire nervous system was currently running through an entire emotional spectrum. Filled the to the brim with different shades, different textures, different sounds, and different sights. It kept on bouncing between a plethora of emotions, slowly focusing upon five emotions... Now four... Now three... Now two... Now one...

**RAGE**

His mind... his thoughts... his sOuL... his very **B**e**iN**g... was gorging itself on his bloodlust and hatred.

He quickly made his way across the rooftops and leapt from the last building to the middle of the forming crowd. He tried to push his way through the crowd, desperately trying to get to Kacchan. But it was as if he was swimming through molasses.

He heard the heroes yelling at each other... yelling about how nothing could be done... how they were useless here... how they should **wait** for another hero with the right... **_quirk_**.

That one line stopped him in his tracks. They were just gonna leave her? Nothing was going to be done? All because they didn't have the right powers?

He quickly used **Bo-Bup** to get past the crowd and heroes. As he ran towards the sludge villain he heard somebody yell something at him, but he was only focused on his goal, analyzing his opponent.

The muffled screaming from the sludge had gotten louder from inside the sludge. Kacchan's form rippled with electricity as she called upon her Charyeok, willing it to exist, to protect her.

**Z**e**u**s!

The ancient Greek God's form shimmered into place behind her. The sludge's grin grew at the sight of her borrowed power," HahAHahAhaHAAA, yoU ARe tHe PeRFecT VesSeL tO pOSsEss!"

The electricity now roiling off her body seemed to do nothing against the villain. He began to analyze the monster his thoughts moving so fast and so loud that it appeared as if the world had simply stopped.

'The only solid part seems to be his eyes and mouth. His entire body is made up liquid of some sorts. Meaning that blunt force attacks do almost nothing to him unless hit at supersonic speeds. Even if I do hit attack him all I'll do is displace his mass via momentum. Wait, momentum!' As he got closer the world seemed to resume. All the noise that had stopped, restarted.

The sludge turned it's gaze towards him, eye twitching in disdain. The amalgamation of sewage shouted out," You again?! You're useless to me. So, why don't you just stand still while you're slaughtered! After all it's so rare to find people that have a powerful quirk and a borrowed power!"

As the sludge started moving, Izuku **Bo-Bup'**ed into his guard. He quickly used a **Renewal Front Kick** to the sludge's teeth, which pushed the teeth up into his eyes, causing him immense pain. Izuku quickly altered his stance and swung his leg around for a **Hoe Grab**. As his leg wrapped around Kacchan and pulled her out of the sludge he kept up his momentum to throw her towards the heroes, where she was caught by Death Arms.

The villain had already reformed, it's face turning into a snarl filled with as much rage as it could possibly muster. It screeched," **Y**oU'**rE** dE**aD**, **BRAT!**"

Izuku changed up his stance while having a smirk quirk upon his face. His muscles tensed in preparation.

"I might not be as strong as my grandpa, but I **promise** you... that this... _is going to hurt._"

And his body. . . exploded outwards into a flurry of motion.

His arms and legs turned into a blur as he used a technique he saw his grandfather use, Renewal Sonic Punch and Kick. As his limbs continuously made contact with the the slime, holes 4 inches in diameter began to erupt from it's body, but the villain continued to reform. Izuku was slowly running out of stamina while the sewer goop appeared to be at full health.

His thoughts were going haywire as he tried to think of a way to finish this fight quickly! Each thought flying by and being denied, jumping from one to the next like a hormonal teenaged boy who can't decide whether or not they like breasts or ass more! BUT, NEVERMIND THAT!

'-nly thing that seems to do damage is a **Sonic Punch**, but it doesn't do enough. A **Screw Punch**is a normal punch with twisting motion of the fist, causing the opponent's whole body to twist into the air from the punches impact. Useles- waitaminute hurting the whole body is exactly what I need to do!' A wicked grin appeared on his face.

He stopped throwing punches for a second, causing the sludge to try and attack him. It was constantly missing Izuku with it's surprisingly static attacks, while he was dodging with graceful and fluid movements. When the sludge stopped to take a breather, Izuku took a stance. His eyes set with determination, he swung," **Izuku Jin Original: Sonic Screw Punch**!"

When his fist made contact with the sludge's face, it appeared as if nothing happened. Then the back of it's head bulged outwards, inflating like a balloon, slowly expanding and expanding until he. . . BU**RST**!

A small blast of pressurized air blew out from his back, dragging his gooey body backwards across the road, slowly ripping him apart chunk by chunk. As the sludge was scattered and flung by the small wind tunnel, the crowd watched as the villain was flung backwards into an unconscious puddle from a child's punch.

As the world quieted around him and his still extended fist, he slowly relaxed as the sludge lay still, the crowd murmuring amongst themselves, and the heroes dumbfounded. He turned his head toward his friend and started walking towards her.

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Halt.

He stood there staring at his now safe friend, worry alight in his eyes and grateful smile upon his face. Kacchan stared back. He began to open his mouth," Are you oka-

"DEKU, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU ABSOLUTE MOTHERFUCKING DUMBASS!!! YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS!!" She screamed, surprising the heroes along with the crowd at how aggressive she seemed.

She quickly put him in a headlock and began giving him an extra rough noogie with a few explosions behind them. He was whining while stuck in her grasp,"OW! Kacchan stop! STOP! What did I do wrong!?"

"You were being a dumbass, shitty Deku!" She began grinding her knuckles harder against his head.

"Help! Heeeeeeeellllppp mmeeeeeeee!!! She's being mean to me!" He whined as crocodile tears ran down his chin face

As this was going on the heroes were completely confounded at what they were watching. On an average day this would be an average sight. Yet, considering that one minute ago the girl, who was trapped in a green sewer monster, was giviving the boy (who single-handedly took down the same sludge that four pro heroes couldn't even do anything against) a rather stern scolding and a noogie. So. . . Yeah, this was not an average day.

Kamui was the first to shake himself out of his stupor just in time to realize that the crowd had begun to cheer. He turned and shook Death Arms and Backdraft out of their stupor as well.

Death Arms quickly marched over to the two teens, his voice taking on a scolding tone," WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHILD! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN INJURED, OR EVEN WORSE, KILLED! I... I.. I honestly don't even know what to say about your stupidity, you're lucky you have a strong quirk young man."

Izuku and Katsumi both glanced at each other with an upturned eyebrow before staring at Death Arms with confusion.

"Huh!? What the fuck are you talking about!? Fucking shitty Deku is quirkless!" She shouted out for the whole crowd to hear.

The hero quickly stuttered out in shock," Wha- that's not poss- KID STOP PULLING MY LEG! Don't even try to lie for your little boyfriend."

Katsumi's face exploded with redness from a healthy mixture of embarrassment and raw unbridled rage. "He's not my fucking boyfriend you dumbass motherfucking dipshit!"

Death Arms simply ignored her statement. "Now, young man, just be glad I'm not arresting you for vigilantism. Even if you _don't_ have a quirk, that just makes what you did even more dangerous."

Deku had decided now would be the perfect time to interject with his thoughts on the matter," Well, you all were just standing there and doing nothing, other than Backdraft, and if I remember correctly... you said that you couldn't do anything because you didn't have the right **quirk**? Correct me if I happen to be wrong."

"Well yeah, I did say that but we-"

"So you guys, trained professionals couldn't think of anything at all to help save a civilian? Even with your guy's **quirks**!? Am I right?" Izuku's glare hardened.

"Well there was nothing we could have don-"

"I can think of 5 different ways you guys could have done off the top of my head." He held up his closed hand.

He lifted up his index finger, " 1. You could have punched the villain in the eyes and grabbed the hostage, and then kept the villain occupied as you wait for better **suited** heroes." He stated sarcastically.

The next finger rose," 2. Kamui Woods could have sent tendrils into the sludge and grabbed the hostage. Allowing Mt. Lady to be able to squash it with her foot if she wanted to."

His ring finger rose," 3. Mt. Lady could have actually handled it easily with Kamui's help if she had thought to shrink down slightly."

His pinky extended," 4. All of you combined could have easily worked together, grabbed the hostage, then you guys could have obliterated that low level slime."

His thumb showed itself last," And 5. Backdraft could have actually defeated the villain on his own if he had had a brain in his head-"

Backdraft's head whipped back to face the small child that had so blatantly insulted him. Quickly sending a glare through his mask.

"-but seeing as he didn't, I'll explain to you how he could have easily beaten the sewage slime. First, he shouldn't have really bothered with putting out the fires, because the only thing that's burning on this street is trash that was thrown onto the street. Two, if you hadn't noticed, we live in the concrete jungle, where there's no grass or tree's to catch on fire. And finally, if he had just sprayed the sludge off first he could have immediately stopped the villain while also stopping the collateral damage from growing. Now, if a quirkless teen could easily think of shit like this off the top of their head, what does that say about you guys?" Izuku finished his small rant to the now dumbfounded hero.

The other heroes in the background looked down in shame that they hadn't thought of such simple solutions. The crowd that had been watching in stunned silence began murmuring to themselves.

"Why didn't they just do that?"

"If a kid could think up of those ideas on the fly, then why couldn't the heroes think of that?"

"Are we really allowing a bunch of buffoons to protect us?"

A few reporters were grinning to themselves at the scoop they had just got, each having similar but slightly varied thoughts. Each thinking about how this would help them along their career path, already salivating as the title ran through their mind, 'QUIRKLESS TEEN SCOLDS PRO HEROES!'

The two teens had decided to book it from there the second the crowd started to become unhinged. Only one of them noticed a wide eyed blonde crackhead staring at them as they left.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

After the two went to there separate ways, Izuku had been a block away from his home before a blue had appeared in front of him," **HELLO YOUNG JIN, I AM HER**\- bleugh"

All-Might was barely managed to dodge a punch towards his stomach while in mid detransformation. Yagi looked at the teen aghast that someone tried to punch him. Izuku in turn stared back with his smile slowly growing larger and larger.

He blurted out," Hey, it's good to see you again Crack Might?"

Yagi blinked owlishly at the boy," Um... what?"

"Oh, you know... Crack Might! Like crackhead! Or should it be Meth Might? Tweaker Might?" Izuku began to mutter more names, the list growing longer and longer. Finally All-Might interrupted.

"Um... Young Jin, I have an offer for you. I would like it if I'd be allowed to speak." 'He's really making me regret talking to him.' Small-Might thought to himself.

Izuku quickly stopped muttering once he realized that he was being spoken to. He looked up in curiosity dancing across his irises,"Oh, so what's this offer about Twig-Might?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he tried to keep his calm and not punt this kid into the stratosphere. He breathed in deeply through his nostrils before facing the kid and hardening his gaze,"Young Jin, why did you run into that dangerous situation? Was it only to save your friend? Or did your legs move on their own?"

Izuku's gaze turned inquisitive," Well, I moved before I could really think of the consequences, but at the time I immediately began making plans on how to stop the poopy goopy dude. Why do you ask?"

All-Might's grin grew at the kid's answer, "Young Jin, you can be an amazing hero, I want you to be my successor. I offer you my quirk, do you accept?"

"I decline."

"I knew you'd acce- wait, what?" Smol Might spat out blood in response to the immediate answer.

All-Might's confused face slowly began to move."But. . . . why?"

Izuku just shrugged his shoulders in response. He tilted his head to the side. "Well it's nothing against you, but I want to be strong enough to beat gramps on my own terms when I see him again. Gaining your quirk seems rather pointless to me. Besides I really don't care about being a hero, I just like helping people."

"Wai-what? Sorry, hold up? You've lost me young man. I don't know how you think you could stand up against your grandfather's strength enhancement quirk, but why don't you want to be a hero?"

Izuku looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He responded, "What do you mean strength enhancement quirk? Gramps is quirkless. For the hero thing, I don't really need care about getting paid for something that anyone should do."

All-Might was now slowly starting to spiral deeper down into his confusion. First this kid denies his quirk, then he learns the kid doesn't even care about being a hero, and finally he learns that the man who's fought on par with both him and his arch nemesis while they were in their primes... WAS QUIRKLESS! All-Might slowly sat down on the ground with his head in between his hands.

"Hey, blondie! You doing okay? Don't have a panic attack on me now while we're in the middle of the street." Izuku bemoaned, while waving his hand in front of Tiny-Might's face.

Izuku continued waving hoping that he'd get a reaction out of the blonde stick-bug, yet to no success. After a solid 42 seconds he got tired of waiting and bonked him on the head.

"Huh?" responded a dumbfounded cokehead.

"Hey. If you really want to help me, then I need a sparring partner. Meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow morning, at around 8:30ish. I think it's known as trash beach. Anyways see ya there!" Izuku shouted as he ran off towards his empty apartment.

All-Might sat still as he processed the newly gained information. By the time he looked up to ask the boy to wait, the kid was gone, and he was alone on an empty street. He mulled over his thoughts as well as the revelations he'd made today. His mind was moving at light speed while at the same time moving as slow as a sloth.

He needed a goddamn drink.

* * *

**DAGOBAH MUNICIPAL BEACH 8:35 AM**

All-Might had just arrived at the beach. He was wondering if he got the time wrong as he didn't see Young Jin anywhere. He was about to yell for him, but stopped when heard what sounded like grunts coming from the trash. He quickly buffed up and ran to help whoever's those grunts belonged to.

He busted through the trash blocking his path with a mighty punch! "**HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM HERE! NOW EVILDOE**\- OOF" That was All-Might's last word before he got a Renewal Baek Rok directly to his gonads.

As All-Might was keeled over grasping his family jewels. Izuku was standing over him with a wide mischievous smile upon his face. He exclaimed, "Hey Beef jerky! What took you so long! I said you were my sparring partner, can't really spar without you here!"

Mighty-Boi looked up towards Izuku with disdain and disbelief in his eyes. Izuku guffawed at the look he was being given. He held his chest as he giggled, "Oh c'mon man, you're supposed be the number one hero, you should expect surprise attacks! You should also get out of that knockoff Schwarzenegger form too. After all, you tensing up won't lessen the pain."

All-Might poofed into the emaciated man we all know and some of us love. He turned and gave Young Jin his full attention, waiting for the kid's explanation as to why he needed to show up here. Izuku stared back at him, waiting for a response. All-Might seeing as nothing was happening decided it would be better if he just initiated conversation himself. "Young Jin, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Just why?"

"Why did I kick your balls into your sternum, or why are you here?" Izuku responded with a tilt of his head.

Toshinori flinched from the blunt question, he was utterly exasperated at dealing with this kid. "Both."

Izuku's grin grew at the question, his body starting to tremble in excitement. He looked towards the malnourished skeleton with an exhilarated look, he spouted out," Well, I need to test how much work you need done. I tested your reflexes, which are garbage, and didn't I tell you before?"

Izuku's shoulders straightened, reaching his full height, and spreading his arms outwards in a welcoming gesture. His grin stretched from ear to ear in euphoria.

"I'm gonna train you!"


End file.
